Uncontrolled Experiment
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Fue un experimento que se salió de control. Se terminó enamorando de él, cayendo a sus pies de la misma forma que el mayor ya lo estaba por su persona. Y no dejaría que lo apartaran de su lado. Lo juraba. -AU -UsUk-.


**Title:** Experimento Descontrolado.

**Dedication:** Por la temática de este fic, la historia está dedicada exclusivamente a **Murderdn**. Me has pegado un gusto increíble por el USxShotaUK!, y eso que a mí no me agrada el shota, pero en esta pareja es apasionante. Y en este orden, aún más *-* ¡Espero que te guste! Porque a si cómo va la cosa, escribiré mucho de esto xD

**Advertencias:** ¡Myo! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Un adulto con un menor! ¡Y mira también, es como te había comentado! ¡Hay OOC! Están advertidos, lectores.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, genio entre genios, he dicho.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Uncontrolled Experiment**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

No sabía cuando ni como, pero todo se había escapado de sus manos. Al principio lo hizo por simple curiosidad, porque quería _experimentar_ pero… a medida que eso seguía… todo… todo iba volviéndose un sin sentido, un gran hoyo del que no estaba seguro si quería salir.

Era su culpa. Él lo había provocado. Con sus miradas de reojo. Con sus brillantes sonrisas. Con la forma en la que entonaba su nombre. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo.

El mayor estaba enamorado de él.

_¿Por qué?_

Jamás lo comprendió. Se llevaban, sin miedo a equivocarse, _diez años_. El ojiazul con esa edad debería saber perfectamente cómo se calificaría esa clase de relación.

Abominable. Prohibida. Imposible.

_Antinatural. _

Él era abogado, estaba segurísimo que se habría repasado todas y cada una de las leyes que había en contra de aquello.

Bueno, aunque tampoco podía culparlo. Él se negó al principio. Lo observaba de lejos, creyendo que él no captaba la lujuria escondida en sus pupilas. Suspiraba como un idiota enamorado cada vez que le dirigía una mínima sonrisa, sea de burla o de diversión.

El mayor estaba a sus pies.

Y no pudo evitar querer ver hasta donde llegaría por él.

Así fue que su plan dio inicio. En el comienzo no eran más que leves coqueteos, palabras en su oreja, algunas caídas "accidentales", salir del baño solo con una toalla cubriéndolo… lo usual…

Hasta esa noche.

Claro, cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento diría que fue el americano quien cruzó la línea, pero la verdad es que él la cruzó primero. El estadounidense solo se dejó hacer, sin oponerse, sin querer hacerlo.

Se dejó llevar por sus instintos más primitivos.

Lo había encontrado en _su_ cama, murmurando _su_ nombre como una letanía, mientras se satisfacía a sí mismo. Lo había visto masturbándose por él. Y no lo aguantó. Se tiró encima suyo y empezó a besarlo y tocarlo, con gran habilidad, y él solo se retorció de placer, un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Acabaron viniéndose en las manos del otro completamente satisfechos.

Sin embargo, esa solo fue la primera vez. Luego vinieron muchas más, ¡Muchísimas! Él era un adolescente experimentando por supuesto, y Alfred el adulto que le enseñaba.

Un adulto que poco a poco comenzó a meterse debajo de su piel.

Había creído que solo le atraía, que solo eran unos cuantos revolcones y que cuando se cansaran iban a dejarlo y todo volvería a lo que era antes. Él, el hijo de un abogado, y Alfred, el mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo de su padre.

Que equivocado que estuvo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta empezó a necesitar de esos momentos a su lado. A necesitar de sus sonrisas, sus palabras de ánimo… a necesitar sus besos, sus caricias… a necesitarlo a él…

Había caído en el pozo del amor. Y no quería salir.

Solo que había un problema.

¿Cómo decírselo al mayor? ¿Cómo hacer que lo aprobaran?

La solución vino en un día cualquiera, al ver los ojos que había aprendido a adorar con ese fuego oscuro que indicaba una gran diversión por venir.

Iba a ser una noche como las demás. Su padre saldría con su madre y Alfred lo cuidaría, _ya que sus padres aún no confiaban plenamente en su capacidad de cuidarse solo a pesar de ya tener trece años, pronto a cumplir catorce_, entonces ellos mirarían una película y se frotaría un poco hasta venirse. Luego se limpiarían y se irían a dormir juntos.

Pero al final no fue así.

Alfred lo besó con hambre, deseo y _amor_, él nunca le ocultó sus sentimientos aunque sabía lo mal que eran. Le sacó su ropa lentamente y comenzó a tocarle. Se dejó hacer. Le encantaba cerrar sus ojos y sentir esas manos estadounidenses acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con total devoción, provocando estremecimientos y gemidos de sus labios. Después se colocó encima suyo y empezó a frotar sus miembros uno contra el otro al tiempo que lamía sus tetillas. Un delirio. Luego todo se salió de control. Él abrió sus ojos y devolviéndole el beso con pasión invirtió sus posiciones, agarró una de las manos del sorprendido americano y comenzó a lamer tres de sus dedos para luego dirigirlos a su entrada. Alfred estaba estupefacto e intentó apartarse, asustado de lo que podría pasar si lo hacían, pero no se lo permitió y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había colocado el pene del mayor dentro tomándolo por completo y como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Su primera vez y fue lo mejor de su vida. Alfred no pudo aguantarlo y terminó no solo participando sino que contribuyendo. Lo tomó tres veces aquel día, y cuando estaban a punto de cerrar los ojos cansados, soltó esas palabras que por tanto tiempo evitó decir.

Se había enamorado de él. Terminó completamente a sus pies también. Se habían convertido en esclavos de ese sentimiento compartido, correspondido.

Amor. Se amaban.

Desde ese día a Arthur le importó un carajo lo que el resto opinara, no quería apartarse nunca más del americano y se propuso una meta. Lo iban mantener oculto, nadie sabría de su relación. Sin embargo, cuando terminara la secundaria y comenzara la universidad…

Se fugarían juntos. Si, así de cliché. Se marcharían a Estados Unidos, él iba a ser el mejor alumno entonces sería admitido en alguna universidad de Nueva York, Orlando, California o dónde sea, y Alfred pediría un traslado hacía allí. Vivirían juntos.

Y entonces nadie nunca más los separaría. Porque no importaba las diferencias de edad, ni que fueran del mismo sexo. Se querían tanto que no podían separarse.

Y ese amor les daría la fuerza de confrontar todo y tener un nuevo inicio.

Porque el americano lo seguiría hacia donde quisiera, sin oponerse, como su devoto sirviente, y él, lo dejaría. Y es más: le correspondería dándole todo cuanto quisiera de su persona.

Ya que al principio fue un experimento, y se salió de control. Bien, su padre siempre le había dicho que quien jugaba con fuego se quemaba.

Y si fuera por él, ardería cada día de sus días con tal de tener al estadounidense junto a su persona.

Lo _juraba_.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

The End

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

***Espacio de Notas de Luni:**

Antes que todo, ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín atrasado! Créanme yo quería subir mi idea por esta fecha, pero se me hizo imposible. Y tan linda que era ToT pero la tendré que hacer cuando mi madre me devuelva la computadora (Y para que lo sepas Myo, ¡No fue gracioso! ¡Casi me da un paro! xP) porque estoy engripada y no quiere que la use. Esta vez aproveché que ella se fue un rato para subir esto, que lo tenía desde hace rato. Es bieeeen raro, y no me quedó tan lindo como quería, pero es el primero de su género, así que eso cuenta.

Estoy trabajando en mis fics, pero entenderán que en mi situación es difícil escribir, así que voy a ir subiendo cosas poco a poco. Aunque haré todo lo posible para que no tardar mucho más.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense y espero que la hayan pasado bien! (Aunque todos los días la pueden pasar igual de bien, y no me quejaría. Una fecha no lo es todo, al fin y al cabo)

Bye! Bye!


End file.
